


Lazy Morning

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Mothership Volvatu [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Right now, Kolivan was fully resigned to their fate. Death by embrace didn't seem too bad.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



Daibazaal’s red sun was only beginning to peek from the horizon when Kolivan woke up, feeling so uncomfortably warm they felt like they were going to melt into the bedsheets. When they peeked their eyes open, only then they noticed a sleeping figure was clinging to them like a Lilium leech.

 

It was _Zarkon_. Their mate was currently using them like a sentient body pillow.

 

The thing was, Zarkon was _bigger_ than Kolivan. More muscular too, thanks to the mandatory combat training that all cadets of the Imperial Fleet had to do. But while Kolivan’s figure still stayed mostly the same, Zarkon had begun to _outgrow_ them and any other cadets in their age group. It made Kolivan jealous sometimes.

 

But right now, Kolivan was fully resigned to their fate. Death by embrace didn't seem too bad, especially when it was done by their own mate. Zarkon _really_ had mean grip and Kolivan was counting ticks until they suffocated to death.

 

But then Zarkon started to stir. _Thank the stars._

 

_“Mrrrgrrrff”, Zarkon grunted eloquently._

 

“Good morning to you too, _isaya_ ”, Kolivan patted Zarkon’s elbow.

 

“ _Nngrrrff_ ", Zarkon grunted again, this time while nuzzling the side of Kolivan’s neck and tightening his chokehold.

 

“I didn’t quite catch that. Could you please repeat it?” Kolivan wheezed, struggling to breathe. “And while you're at it, please let me go. I can’t _breathe_.”

 

Zarkon’s hold lessened and Kolivan finally could breathe. Still, their mate kept giving Kolivan nuzzles, rumbling mightily while he was at it. Kolivan sighed and relented, placing soft pecks on the top of Zarkon’s head.

 

“What am I going to do with you…”


End file.
